100 Shades of Blonde
by MinnieBSB
Summary: I'm challenging myself to do 100 prompt inspired one shots for Niles and CC. The topics will vary and I'd greatly appreciate suggestions! The title is just to be clever, it's not going to be pure smut. R&R. Love y'all!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello loves! It's been a long time since I've even tried to write anything related to The Nanny, but lately it's all I've wanted to do! I was going through old stories and saw that I like to write shorter one shots for this particular pairing, so why not make it a bit of a challenge? The goal of this "story" is to write 100 one shots, drabbles, or whatever these count as, based off of one word prompts. The first 5 are based off prompts from google, so please let me know if you have any! As for the stories, the state of their relationship may vary and I will do my best to make it clear. Finally, for the time being a T rating is appropriate, but I reserve the right to up it if needed. Love y'all!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Nanny or the characters.**

 **Lock**

"Damn it" CC hissed as she dug through her purse for the third time. Her keys were missing, which meant she left them in the office, and she was already running late. Maxwell has asked her to go to a dinner with several potential backers because Nanny Fine had guilted him into doing a "family night" instead. Now she only had forty-five minutes to get ready, but couldn't even get into her apartment. The super wasn't in and there was no telling how long he'd be gone. The Sheffields had her spare key, but only one person was home… CC reluctantly took her cell phone out and dialed the house's number.

"Sheffield residence" Niles answered in his fancy, professional butler voice.

"Listen Butler Boy, this is important so don't play any tricks. I locked myself out of my apartment and I have to get ready for dinner with those backers that Maxwell was going on and on about. If you don't get over here and let me in, Maxwell will have my neck!"

She could hear him trying not to laugh on the other end.

"Let me think...What's in it for me?"

CC sighed. "Niles, please. This is very important to Maxwell and I".

When she didn't get a response she knew that she'd have to take a different approach.

"I'll owe you one". She hated herself as soon as the words left her mouth. She couldn't imagine the horror that Niles would put her through with that power.

"Now that sounds like a deal. I'll see you in ten, brunette". He let out a loud laugh before hanging up the phone.

"We better get some damn good investments tonight" She huffed as she slid down the wall, sitting against the door, not so patiently waiting for Niles to come to the "rescue".

True to his word, Niles arrived ten minutes later, shaking his head at the sight of CC camped out on the floor. Of course she immediately noticed the lack of keys in his hand.

"Don't tell me you forgot the key" She whined as she pulled herself up.

Without saying a word, Niles reached into her coat pocket.

"What the hell, Niles?"

He simply pulled his hand out, revealing her own set of keys.

"You drove to and from work today" He deadpanned.

"I-I, how did you?" She stammered, trying to form a full sentence.

"Maybe you are a natural blonde" Niles joked as he turned to leave. "Have fun at dinner, babs".

 **Sunset:**

It was a beautiful spring evening, and for once, Niles had off. The Sheffields were out of town on a vacation, which he wisely chose not to go on, leaving the house to himself. Well, almost. CC Babcock didn't know the definition of a vacation, so she insisted on coming in and working while everyone else relaxed. He had made it very clear that this week he was not Niles the butler, but Niles the man. For the most part, she had left him alone and taken care of herself. He could hear her moving about in the office, distracting him from the book he was trying to read.

"Shit!" He heard her yell through the closed terrace doors.

Setting the book down, he decided to go investigate.

"Keep it down babs, I'm trying to read out here" He said as he poked his head through the door. He barely managed to dodge the tissue box she threw at him.

"Go away toilet brush!" She yelled as she tried to cover her face. Niles walked over to her, not caring that he left the door open, and grabbed her hands, moving them down. For the first time since passed he saw tears in the socialite's eyes.

"I told you to go away!" She growled as she pushed against him.

"Miss Babcock, what's wrong?" Niles asked in the most gentle tone that he could manage.

"Nothing" She huffed as she furiously wiped her eyes. "Don't you have something to dust?"

"You know that I'm on vacation while the family is away".

He could tell that she hadn't expected such a tame response. "Now, will you please tell me what's going on?"

Her mouth was partially open, trying to figure out what to say. This was not the Niles that she was used to. He wasn't throwing any zingers, and in her moment of vulnerability, she actually found him...charming? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to compose herself.

"I'm fine. I'm just a bit overwhelmed and I feel like no matter how hard I work, there's still a thousand things to get done".

"You know , the work will still be there. Why don't you try to relax a bit? Everyone else is. Come outside with me". Niles held his hand out, letting her decide at her own pace. Reluctantly, she grabbed it, letting someone else take the lead for once.

Niles led her out the terrace door, coaxing her to sit down on the chair next to the one he had been sitting in.

"Just take a deep breath and enjoy the sunset, kiddo. I'll be right back".

CC half expected him to not come back and leave her outside waiting for him. However, he returned a few minutes later with a bottle of wine, two glasses, and some cheese and crackers.

"Wow Hazel, you really know how to kill the time while Maxwell is away".

Niles chuckled as he poured her wine. "Well you know what they say, when the family is away the butler shall play". He winked at her, not missing the slight blush that crept up on her cheeks.

For the first time in a long time, CC smiled, a genuine smile. "To relaxing and beautiful sunsets" CC said as she raised her glass to Niles'.

"To relaxing and beautiful sunsets" Niles repeated, smiling back at her. They enjoyed the warm air and the view together in a comfortable silence, and surprisingly, without a single zinger between them.

 **Name**

"Niles, you'll never believe what I just found out" Nanny Fine whispered,well, whispered in comparison to her normal volume. Ever curious, Niles ceased his cleaning, giving the young woman his undivided attention.

"Do tell".

She grabbed his arm, dragging him down the hall. "It's not safe here, she might hear us".

It had to be some juicy information if they couldn't stay in the living room. Once they were in a more secluded space, Nanny Fine's bedroom, she began to spill.

"So, was in Mister Sheffield's office and knocked over Miss Babcock's purse-"

"How did she not see you?" Niles interrupted, knowing the blonde would have ended her right there.

"Oh, she was in the bathroom and you know that is sick and in bed. Anyway, her license fell out of her purse!"

An evil grin formed on his face.

"Oh, let me guess! A horrible picture? No! It's her age isn't it?" Niles asked.

"Even better" Fran insisted. "I know her name".

Just to be safe, Fran leaned in and whispered it into his ear.

Later that day, Niles brought some lunch into the office for CC, earning a weird look from her.

"What do you want?" She asked eyeing the sandwich suspiciously.

"Nothing. Do you need anything else?" He politely questioned.

"Looks like those butler lessons have paid off, but no".

Niles nodded, heading towards the door.

"Enjoy your lunch...Chastity Claire".

He bolted out the door, just barely missing the sandwich as it flew through the air.

"Niles!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: 6 down, 94 to go! Thank you for the support so far! Two little things to mention though, I have no clue why but I noticed that names get taken out, even if I go back and write it again. That being said, I have to write "Miss", "Mister", and "Misses" for it to say there. Second, please let me know if you have any one word prompts!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Nanny or the characters.**

 **Jeans**

"I said no! I'm not discussing the matter any further, Maxwell" CC declared as they walked into the kitchen, empty mugs in hand.

"What's the bloody big deal? It's a fun evening that benefits children with cancer" Maxwell stressed for the fifth time, as if that was going to work.

"Fun event and I'm not invited?" Fran whined as her husband poured himself another cup of coffee.

"You are invited darling. The whole family is going, including Niles and CC" Maxwell insisted. CC rolled her eyes, refusing to listen.

"What's your problem Miss Babcock? Even you have to have a soft spot for children with cancer" Fran instigated.

"Of course I do, which is why I'll be offering a generous donation, but I am not going".

Niles turned off the sink, wanting to hear the conversation a little better.

"She doesn't want to go because everyone is supposed to wear jeans".

CC glared at her business partner, shaking her head.

"Oh what's wrong Babs? Are you worried that your thighs will look even bigger in form-fitting pants?" Niles poked.

"Shut up" She growled as she slammed her mug down on the counter top. Usually she would throw a zinger right back at him, but instead she stormed out of the kitchen. The couple looked at Niles, silently asking if he knew what the hell happened there. He simply shrugged, returning to the dishes. Maxwell went back to work a few minutes later, surprised to find that CC had taken her belongings and left. He sighed, pressing the button on the intercom.

"Niles, get in here".

The butler arrived a moment later.

"You rang sir?"

"CC left".

"Did you want me to get the champagne?"

Maxwell rolled his eyes. "No Niles. I don't know what happened in there, but it's not like CC to leave in the middle of the day because of your banter. You need to fix it, and now".

"Yes sir".

Unfortunately, Niles did know what happened. He used something she was very insecure about against her. Even though she was the ice queen, she was still human. Now he had another mess to clean up.

CC stood in front of the full-length mirror, twisting and turning so that she could see how the jeans looked on her. A loud knock on the door made her groan. She hadn't been expecting anyone. Without checking, she yanked the door open.

"What do you want?" She huffed as the butler entered her apartment.

"Wow" He said before his mental filter could catch it.

A faint blush could be seen on her cheeks, but only for the briefest of moments. She had completely forgotten about her attire. She bit her lip and looked away from him.

"I know it's bad, but it's the only pair I have right now that fits".

Niles shook his head. "No, they look amazing".

He was telling the truth. Her bootcut, light wash jeans complemented her every curve. She had paired them with black flats and a black crew neck shirt, and her hair was pulled up in a pony tail. Even in casual wear the woman looked classy.

"You've said it yourself, I'm a cow. I shouldn't go out in public like this".

Niles wanted to kick himself.

"No, you aren't. You look hot Babs. Your legs look...wow. I shouldn't have made that joke this morning, and I'm sorry. Will you please go to the event with us tonight?"

She pretended to think it over.

"Fine, but only because I'm curious to see how you look in jeans, butler boy".

"Oh trust me, my ass will look great".

 **Teeth**

It was Monday morning, and everyone was doing their thing. Niles was cleaning, the children were at school, was...well she was doing whatever she normally did when the children were at school, and Maxwell was working. All was normal, except for the fact that CC was nowhere to be seen. It was unlike her to be late. She finally waltzed into the mansion a little after ten, holding an ice pack to her left cheek.

"Accidentally hit yourself in the face with your broom on the way here?" Niles asked as he took her coat.

"I'm not in the mood to play with you today Niles. I just got four teeth pulled".

"Ouch" Niles hissed, just imagining the pain she was feeling. "Why are you here? Take the day off".

CC rolled her eyes. "You know that Maxwell doesn't handle my absence well. He'd be calling me every five minutes anyway. Besides, I'm still pretty numb". She removed the ice pack as if to prove her point, making Niles gasp.

"Miss Babcock, your face is quite red and swollen".

"So dramatic" She mumbled as she made her way over to the mirror.

"Oh my God".

"Told you" Niles teased.

"These damn implants better be worth it".

She stormed off to the office, dreading the day ahead of her.

At lunch time, Niles brought a salad.

"Would you like anything Miss Babcock? I made some jello earlier" Niles offered.

He noticed her eyes narrowed, probably thrown off by his nice attitude.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. I think you've suffered enough today".

He left and came back with a bowl full of jello, her favorite flavor jello no less, and a new ice pack.

"Wow Niles, thank you".

"Even I can't kick a dog while she's down".

 **Coffee**

In the Sheffield residence, Niles knew how to entertain himself as he worked. It was the only way he could make it through the day before Miss Fine was hired. Even with his new friend, he had to do something to make the day more interesting.

"Niles, coffee"Miss Babcock ordered over the intercom.

"Oh goodie" Niles cheered with an evil grin on his face. It was his favorite pastime of all, making CC's coffee. Niles walked over to the fridge, practically giddy to see what he could put in today's cup.

"Let's see, mustard? No, we did that on Tuesday. Soy sauce? I've done that one before".

Could it be that after fifteen years he ran out of ideas? He could totally throw her off by making a normal cup of joe.

"Where's the fun in that? Oh, what do we have here?" He questioned, noticing a jar on the top shelf.

"Perfect".

CC sat on the sofa, reading yet another horrible script from a young playwright. It was so bad that she couldn't stop reading it. Niles said something about coffee, so she held out her hand to take it. Without hesitation, she took a sip. In that moment, Niles wished he had a camera to capture her disgust. She spit the coffee back in the mug with a gasp.

"Was that pickle juice?" She practically screamed.

With a proud grin on his face, Niles left the office to plan the next cup of coffee.

"I still don't understand why you ask him to get you coffee everyday when you know he's going to do that" Maxwell commented without looking up from his work.

"I don't understand why you have a butler that poisons coffee" She retorted.

"Fair enough".


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: As I said in the first installment of this, each story is set in a different time. I think that I have made the status of their relationship pretty clear through context clues. I love y'all and apologize for the wait, but life happens and I'm ready to move on.**

 **Also, thank you for the feedback! I was given a suggestion and did actually write something for it! Only 90 more to go!**

 **Thunder**

" ? Babs!" Niles whispered as he shook her shoulder.

"What?" She whined as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's storming".

"I didn't know that you wanted to be a meteorologist. Now, can I sleep?" CC asked, already turning over to go back to sleep. He was almost returned to dreamland when another round of thunder started.

"Babs, I think the windows are shaking" He whispered.

"Niles please, I'm growing a human over here, I need to sleep".

He couldn't help but groan. "How the hell are you sleeping through that?"

CC sat up, throwing the covers off of herself. "Well, you see, I'm not anymore because you won't let me". She turned on the lamp, grabbing her book. A loud crack of thunder echoed through the room, making Niles jump. He sat up and moved closer to her.

"Niles, are you scared of storms?"

"I don't like thunder, my ears are sensitive to the sound" He explained.

"Even after all these years with Fran?" CC joked.

They both laughed, but the storm raged on.

"Don't worry butler boy, I'll protect you and your little spatula".

 **Funeral**

Niles watched as she took another drag. It amazed him, she could stand out in the cold for over an hour without even the slightest shiver. Maybe she truly was an ice queen. Or the emotional numbness had finally taken over her physical form. Even though neither of them wanted to, they'd have to go back in soon. It was nearing time to pay their final respects…

"Miss Babcock" Niles said gently, bringing her out of her daze.

"Yes?"

"We have to go back in".

She glanced at him briefly, turning away as the tears began to fall. The cigarette fell out of her hand as she sobbed. Niles had only seen her cry once before and that was when he had to tell her about Sarah's passing.

"I can't go back in there" CC forced out. "I can't see my best friend looking like a doll, wearing way too much makeup and a dress she hated".

"Miss Babcock".

"She never called me that" CC interrupted. "Not once. Not even the day I started working for Maxwell. She said that she refused to address someone she went to school with as 'miss'. I loved her spunk". CC said with a smile.

"Me too. I loved how she'd walk into the kitchen every night and ask what's for dinner in this horribly fake English accent".

CC managed to laugh through the tears. "Why is life so unfair?" She asked, not expecting him to answer.

"I ask myself that all the time".

"I don't think I can go back in there. I may be a bitch, but even I can't stand to see so many crying people. Especially her parents".

"Do you think you'll regret not having your final goodbye?"

CC was silent for a moment, thinking his question over.

"I honestly don't know".

"I don't think that's something you want to take a chance on. Come on, witch, let's go in, for Sarah".

He offered her his hand, smiling when she took it. Putting on their brave faces, they entered the funeral home hand-in-hand.

 **Cheat**

"Niles, do you want to explain why I found this in your sock drawer?"

Niles didn't need to turn around to know what she was talking about.

"I found proof that you cheated, and you aren't going to say anything?"

Niles turned around and faced his wife, immediately noticing the frustration and hurt on her face.

"You don't think you're over reacting a little?" Niles asked as he put his hands on her shoulders. She shrugged his hands off of her, taking a step away from him.

"How am I supposed to react to my husband, the one man I trust, cheating?"

"You're making a very little offense way bigger than it needs to be. It was one cheeseburger!" He yelled, hating that things got so heated over something so stupid.

CC crumpled up the McDonalds bag, pegging him in the chest with it.

"You promised you'd diet with me. I've been trying so hard to lose the pregnancy weight, but you sneak a burger and still drop ten pounds" She whined.

"Does telling you that you'll always be my beautiful brunette help at all?" Niles asked with a hopeful smile.

"Not at all. Go get me fries and then we'll talk".

 **Race**

"Niles!" CC yelled from the nursery.

"Yes brunette?" He asked from the doorway.

"Your daughter pooped and I changed the last one".

Niles smiled at his little girl as she babbled in the crib. He still couldn't believe that he married the love of his life and they made this miracle together. Even so, he wasn't changing that stinky diaper without a fight.

"No way babs, that'd be my third one today. She came out of you, you can handle it".

"I'll race you, down to the kitchen and back. Loser has to change her" She challenged.

"You're on".

They both stepped out into the hall, standing shoulder to shoulder.

"Ready...set...go".

They took off and CC had the lead. Once she reached the steps, Niles stopped and turned around. He went into the nursery, picking up his little girl.

"Please don't be as naive as your mother. Let's get you changed".


	4. Chapter 4

Hello hello! New year, same garbage me! I apologize for not updating this in 1000 years, but life got to me. These are all super corny. I used suggestions from the reviews! Still a lot more to go but we'll get there eventually.

Just a reminder that each drabble is at a different point in time, and not necessarily connected.

I do not own The Nanny or the characters.

 **Toothpaste**

"How many times do I have to tell you to put the cap back on the toothpaste when you're done with it?" Niles called from the bathroom.

CC rolled her eyes, refusing to feed into this stupid argument again. She had to finish this manuscript before she could sleep and she didn't have enough energy to argue over something so...Well, stupid.

"Babs? Did you hear me?" Niles asked walking up to their bed, toothpaste in hand.

"Yeah yeah" She mumbled trying to close the subject.

"Not yeah yeah" Niles sighed. "Do you even care that I clean that sink with bleach every other day? What if that bleach gets in your toothpaste, gets into your bloodstream, and hurts the baby?"

CC finally looked up from her work. "Wait, that's why you've been harassing me about the cap? You think that the baby is going to get hurt?"

"Yes! You already won't listen to the doctor and work less. I just want to make sure that the rest of the pregnancy is smooth sailing".

He screwed on the cap before putting the tube back in it's rightful place.

 _Screw it_ she thought, throwing her work onto the end table.

"Starting now I promise to work less and put the cap on my toothpaste, as long as you promise to find a different cleaner and never nag me again about something so ridiculous".

"Deal" Niles said as he leaned in to kiss his witch.

 **Loan**

It was December 23rd and CC walked into the kitchen to put her coffee mug in the sink. Niles was talking on the phone when he should have been working (big shocker) and she had fully planned on messing with him before she left, but it sounded like he was trying to handle something important.

Being true to her nosey self, she went to the living room and picked up the other phone to listen in.

"I'm sorry , but we cannot extend your payment any further. If you do not pay us $200 by the end of the day we will have to turn off your power. Have a nice day".

CC quickly hung up the phone, more confused than ever. Niles doesn't have a house. Why is he paying an electric bill? It was none of her business so maybe she should stay out of i- Screw it.

"Niles!" She yelled. The butler made his way to the living room with a groan.

"What? It's too snowy out to ride your broom so you need me to take you home?"

She brushed off his wisecrack, even though she thought it was a decent one.

"Why are you paying an electric bill? Or better yet why don't you have enough money to pay it? I know what Maxwell pays you and I don't see why you would have to postpone your payment".

Niles' jaw dropped. "It's none of your bloody business. But if you must know my cousin's husband just left her and her three kids. I've been helping her stay afloat while she gets her life together. I also helped her to make sure her kids wouldn't have to have a bad Christmas on top of that".

"Oh" CC croaked out, feeling embarrassed. Maybe she went too far this time.

"Do you need me to start the limo to take you home?" Niles asked, clearly annoyed with her.

Then it hit her. "No, but I have a solution for your problem".

Niles didn't trust her and that was obvious. "What?"

"I'll loan you the money. I may not like children or people at all really, but they have to have electricity. You can pay me back whenever". She grabbed her checkbook out of her purse and quickly wrote one out, holding it out for Niles to take.

He examined her for a moment. "What's the catch?"

She shook her head. "No catch. I promise. It's just a loan".

Niles carefully took the check from her, unsure of what to say other than "who are you and what have you done with CC Babcock?"

She smiled, knowing that she won this round without even having to insult him.

 **Swings**

"Higher Niles, higher!" Gracie squealed as she soared through the air. He happily complied, relishing in her laugh and glee.

"I hate the park" CC groaned, crossing her arms over her chest. Why she agreed to come with he had no clue, but damn did he hate that she did.

"If you were just going to complain the whole time why did you come Ms. Babcock?" Fran asked from the bench a few feet away.

"I wanted fresh air" She said as if it was obvious.

"Don't you like the swings ?" Gracie asked as Niles continued to push her.

"I actually...I've never been on a swing".

"You've never been on a swing?" They all yelled at the same time.

"Nope. Father didn't like us to get dirty".

Gracie stretched her legs so that her feet could drag in the dirt and slow down the swing. " you have to try it! Niles will you push you, right Niles?"

"Off a cliff" He said under his breath.

"Yeah try it! It's fun" Nanny Fine insisted.

"Fine. I don't see what the big deal is" She grumbled as she sat on the swing.

Niles pretended to struggle to push her forward, complete with grunting and wiping away the sweat on his brow.

"Oh shut up tidy bowl".

Niles chuckled and gave her a few hardy pushes to get her started.

"Alright now use your legs!" Gracie encouraged.

And she did.

"Look guys I'm swinging!"

CC was enjoying herself even though she was only five feet off the ground at most.


End file.
